1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension rack assembly, and more particularly to a multifunctional anti-theft suspension rack assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suspension rack can be used to package and hang an article, such as a hand tool or the like, on the wall or the display shelf for exhibition use. However, after the hand tool is removed from the suspension rack, the suspension rack is broken and useless, and has to be thrown away, thereby causing consumption of material. In addition, it is necessary to prepare a tool box to store the hand tool when not in use. Further, the conventional suspension rack does not have an anti-theft function, so that the hand tool is easily stolen.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a suspension rack assembly having a package exhibition function.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a suspension rack assembly having an anti-theft function.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a suspension rack assembly that can be used to suspend a single tool or multiple sets of tools.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a suspension rack assembly that can be carried on the user""s waist.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a suspension rack assembly, wherein the hand tool is fixed on the anti-theft lock and the support rack of the main body rigidly and stably, thereby providing an anti-theft function.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a suspension rack assembly, wherein the anti-theft lock is integrally formed on the main body without needing an additional working process, thereby decreasing costs of fabrication.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a suspension rack assembly, wherein the main body can co-operate with the anti-theft lock, the upper secondary body and the lower secondary body to provide different functions, thereby enhancing the versatility of the suspension rack assembly so as to satisfying the user""s different requirements.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a suspension rack assembly, comprising:
a main body having a lower portion provided with a protruding support rack and an upper portion provided with a protruding press portion; and
an anti-theft lock integrally formed on the main body and located adjacent to the support rack of the main body;
the anti-theft lock including a seat portion, and two arms each extended outward from the seat portion and each having a distal end formed with a retaining portion extended toward the support rack of the main body.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.